


Conseguenze

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Zelena, Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Rumplestiltskin ha provato a ingannare Zelena per riprendersi il pugnale. Ora lui e Belle dovranno pagarne le conseguenze.





	

La luce improvvisa svegliò Rumplestiltskin dal suo sonno agitato. Prima ancora che lui avesse il tempo di riaprire gli occhi o di capire cosa stesse succedendo, la porta della gabbia venne spalancata con violenza e Zelena gli ordinò: “Alzati.”

La maledizione lo costrinse a mettersi in piedi, ma il suo cervello era ancora intontito dal sonno, ancora semi immerso nell’incubo che lo aveva tormentato.

Non che la realtà fosse in alcun modo migliore.

“Questa sera hai provato a ingannarmi, Rumplestiltskin, e ora dovrai pagarne le conseguenze. E ti assicuro che non sarà per niente piacevole.”

Senza che avesse il tempo di chiedersi cosa la strega avesse in mente, un fumo verde li avvolse. Quando si dissolse e lo stregone poté vedere dove si trovavano, la paura gli attanagliò il petto con una morsa tanto stretta da togliergli il fiato. Erano a casa sua, nella sua camera da letto, e Belle era lì.

_Belle_.

“Ti prego…” Il suono gli uscì dalla gola come un sussurro strozzato, in parte per non svegliare il suo Vero Amore, in parte perché il terrore non faceva che aumentare la sua presa.

“Ti prego, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, ti scongiuro non farla, punisci me…” In seguito si sarebbe odiato per il modo in cui la stava supplicando, ma ora non importava, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva salvare almeno _lei_.

“Ma io ti _sto_ punendo. E ti assicuro che non riuscirai a fermarmi.”

Rumplestiltskin notò che Belle dormiva da quella che, nei pochi giorni che avevano passato insieme, era stata la sua parte del letto. E quello che aveva indosso era inequivocabilmente un suo pigiama; la camicia da uomo troppo grande la faceva sembrare ancora più piccola, ancora più indifesa. 

Un rapido movimento del pugnale, e Belle fu sveglia; non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di parlare, solo quello perché un lampo di comprensione le attraversasse gli occhi.

“Uccidila.” Era poco più che un sussurro, un ordine bisbigliato che chiedeva la morte di una persona ma in realtà ne condannava due. Rumplestiltskin lottò con tutte le sue forze, ma la battaglia non durò che qualche frazione di secondo; ben presto si trovò con la mano sollevata in aria, mentre la sua magia soffocava lentamente la donna che amava e che ora si era portata le mani alla gola, cercando disperatamente di allentare un pressione che non poteva fermare. Belle provò a parlare, ma non ci riuscì. Rumplestiltskin non ci provò nemmeno; si limitò a piangere in silenzio, mentre Zelena rideva della sua impotenza. Cercò gli occhi di Belle per l’ultima volta, pronto a leggerci la rabbia e il disprezzo che meritava, ma ancora una volta restò stupito. C’era sofferenza, nei suoi occhi limpidi, e forse un po’ di paura, ma la rabbia non era diretta verso di lui, solo verso la strega; per lui c’era amore, solo amore, e una fiducia che non sarebbe crollata mai.

“Basta così.” La presa della magia si allentò e Rumplestiltskin si voltò a guardare Zelena, troppo stupito e guardingo per essere sollevato. Belle tossiva carponi sul letto, cercando di riprendere fiato e di avanzare verso i due.

“Rumple…” Di nuovo, senza alcun preavviso, Zelena trasportò sé stessa e il suo prigioniero nello scantinato.

“Stammi bene a sentire, bambolotto: questo era il mio avvertimento, la prossima volta che proverai a fare il furbo non lascerò che tu ti fermi.” La voce di lei era puro veleno. Con un gesto del pugnale lo costrinse a rientrare nella gabbia, che si chiuse dietro di lui con uno scatto metallico.

“Ah, e comunque sei davvero patetico quando piangi.” Con quelle parole, Zelena si allontanò, lasciandolo al buio.

La mano di Belle, tesa nell’aria per cercare di raggiungere il suo Vero Amore, ricadde pesantemente sul letto. Era sparito. E lei non era riuscita a fare nulla. Ancora una volta, le era praticamente scivolato via dalle dita. Quasi non faceva caso al fatto di essere quasi stata uccisa. L’unica cosa che aveva spazio nel suo cuore e nella sua mente era lui, _lui_ , che la guardava impotente nonostante la magia, _a causa_ della magia, che aveva negli occhi una solitudine e una sofferenza così profonde da farle male, che piangeva e le chiedeva scusa con lo sguardo. Lui, che meritava di essere amato e protetto da una vita che lo aveva ferito in tutti i modi possibili. Lui, la cui assenza era un dolore quasi palpabile, presente in ogni respiro. Crollò piangendo sul cuscino, ma il suo odore non c’era, non c’era nemmeno sui suoi pigiami, non c’era da nessuna parte. Perché durante la nuova maledizione lui in quel letto non c’era mai stato.

E, se non fosse riuscita a fermare Zelena, non ci sarebbe stato mai.


End file.
